Midna the Ordon Sorceress
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: Midna returns to Hyrule, taking residence in Ordon village. Link lets her stay with her, but with her magic power she soon takes over the house. Now her assistant in her new magic shop, how will things ever be the same in Ordon again?


'_There's a tale that's been passed down from mother to child for hundreds of years in Ordon village. I told you the same thing when you were young, remember? The tale goes that every year, if you visit the spring near Ordon village on the anniversary of our village founder's birthday and make a wish, if you're lucky, it will be granted. They used to say that you have to be a very special person if you want your wish granted and after all you've been through I'm sure you'll have a chance.'_

Link smiled as he remembered Uli's words. Just minutes before he had been lazing around in his room, in a rut after his adventures in the wider world. Uli had come to cheer him up. Soon they had begun to reminisce about Link's younger days in Ordon, which had brought up the old story that Uli had told to Link when he had only been five years old. For years he had gone to the spring to make his wish on the birthday of the village's founder and each year he had been disappointed. Now however, he was ready to try again and with all that he had done for Hyrule, he felt as if the Goddesses owed him a favour.

He stepped into the warm spring and gazed down at his reflection as the water rippled over it. He closed his eyes and thought of his wish: the wish that he had had ever since his adventures had finished.

"Please, I just want to see her again. This is my last chance."

At that, he bowed his head in respect for the Goddesses of Hyrule and left, hoping against hope that his deepest wish would reach the ears of the divines.

Unbeknownst to him as he left, another figure had appeared in the spring, floating face up towards the starlit sky. It was a young girl, as old as LLia and Link but with dark blue skin and fiery red ginger hair. She was dressed in a long elegant dark blue dress that seemed to blend in with the water as she opened her eyes to the world of light and blinkingly began to realise where she was.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Link slammed the door behind him and proceeded to remove his tunic and hat. He didn't have the willpower to wash before bed and so he just allowed himself to collapse onto his bed and fall into a deep sleep, listening to the gentle rustling of the leaves outside his window and the distant sounds of the monsters that lurked in the forests around him.

As he slept he found himself dreaming of his adventures in Hyrule, defeating Gannon and Zant, meeting all kinds of interesting people and most importantly, her. His companion throughout his adventures who had at first treated him like a servant but had soon become one of his closest friends. She had claimed to have no desire to save the world of light, but somehow he had always been able to see past her tough, sarcastic and frankly mean exterior.

A picture of her began to grow in his mind. At first he saw a small impish creature, not much taller than a human toddler, wearing strange mask and bearing eerie green tattoos all over her black and grey body. But then, he saw the real her; the restored her. A tall woman with beautiful long red hair and a stunning blue face and a breath taking image that was perfectly suited to a princess.

"Midna…."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Too drowsy to care, at first Link ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would go away, but after five minutes they began to knock harder, slamming their fist against the door as if hey intended to break through it.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!"

Link shook his head and stood up, reaching for his shirt and slipping it over his upper body quickly as he walked towards the door, eager to know who would want to disturb an experienced swordsman in the middle of the night.

He took his key off its hook next to the door and opened it quickly, his vision still blurry after being forced to awaken. He saw a shadowy figure, as tall as him, standing outside his doorway with a great look of excitement on her face.

"Link, I don't know how I got here but…"  
"You look familiar, do I know you?"

There was a sudden silence that seemed to cut through Link's soul as the figure's face turned from excitement to utter furiousness. She summoned a throbbing ball f dark energy from her hands before his very eyes and fired it at him, sending him flying back into the wall.

He tried to reach for his sword as the dark energy began to spread over his body. Before he could even get a grip on the handle he felt his hand changing, morphing into a paw. He gazed down at the rest of his body as it too began to undergo a transformation that was all too familiar to him. Before he could scream her name, he fell forwards onto the floor, landing on his two front paws.

He looked up and saw the shadowy figure entering his home, closing the door behind her. She quickly surveyed the room and then smiled down at the wolf.

"I'll bet you remember me now, huh Link? Nice place you've got here."

Link felt overjoyed as Midna kneeled down and began to stroke the fur on his face, mocking him in his new form. He tried to welcome her, but all that came from his mouth was a short series of barking sounds.

"Aww, is the cute little puppy trying to talk?"

Link felt himself blushing as she said this. Although Midna couldn't have seen this under his dark grey fur, somehow he knew she could see it.

"Don't worry; your master is back now."


End file.
